


Anissa Pierce Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem





	Anissa Pierce Imagines

"Why are you hiding the mozzarella sticks from me?" You groaned. Anissa just shook her head, laughing to herself at you pouting.

 

"Because, we're having dinner soon and my dad’s cooking." She told you. Today you were meeting Anissa's parents and to say you were nervous would be an understatement. You had already met Jennifer and it went well, the two of you got along, but now it was her parents turn.

 

"Maybe we should reschedule, you know because I’ve eaten so many mozzarella sticks." You suggested which earned a pointed look from your girlfriend.

 

"Not gonna happen." She said before coming over and wrapping her arms around your waist. "Look, I know you’re nervous but it’ll be fine. Jennifer will be there too and she loves you. My parents will too because you make me happy. You have nothing to worry about." Anissa assured you, pressing a kiss on your lips. "Now how about we get ready."

 

It didn’t take Anissa long to get ready. She was waiting in your living room for you to be done as you were still getting ready. You were struggling to pick out something to wear but ending up something that was casual but also looks like you tried. “Right! I’m fully prepared!" You shouted coming out of your bedroom. "I have three planned escape routes, a long list of excuses to leave, 10 pre-prepared conversation starters and an article from wikihow on ‘How not to be an asshole’." You listed off making Anissa chuckle.

 

“Y/N! You’re meeting my parents, I told you it’ll be fine so relax.” She assured you once more, drawing circles on the hand she was holding.

 

“I don’t have a code word. I need a code word! WHY DON’T WE HAVE A CODE WORD?” You rambled on only stopping when Anissa kissed you. You smiled at her and took a breath.

 

"It’ll be fine." She said again and you repeated it to yourself, coaching yourself for the evening ahead.


End file.
